Aquel primer beso
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: Se dice que el primer beso se porta siempre en algún rincón del corazón y, si éste se brinda como la entrega misma de su amor, dictara la eternidad del mismo.


**Advertencia: **Producto del ocio desmedido de las vacaciones y un vídeo de youtube.

_Nota Inicial y eterna:_ De vez en cuando se me da por escribir rápido, secuestrar letras o hacer cambios aberrantes y dejar tiradas comas de más =S (Es porque no tengo una beta ni el tiempo deseado para editar el capítulo) por ello, una disculpa, Word no es del todo útil en ortografía y yo no soy tan paciente como para leerlo más de dos veces =/

**Disclaimer**: K on! No me pertenece y ha sido tomado sin el ánimo de lucro ;)

* * *

><p>Tocaste con insistencia la puerta, en su llamada clasifico como una emergencia la situación y era necesario que consiguieras cierto objeto para que se lo llevaras antes de que todo el barullo comenzara. No estabas lista para verla, inclusive pensabas que sería de mala suerte pero fue demasiada su insistencia y como siempre, te rendiste ante sus ruegos.<p>

"¡Ritsu! ¿Lo tienes?" fue su saludo al tomarte repentinamente por el codo y prácticamente impulsarte dentro de la habitación.

Dio un grito ahogado tras cerrar, sus mejillas rebosaban y sus ojos encandilaban. Se notaba que era el día más feliz de su vida y eso lo convertía automáticamente en el tuyo, tan sólo por ser capaz de verla así.

"No fue fácil encontrarlo," contestaste extendiendo hacia ella la pieza que le faltaba a toda su imagen de princesa, siendo azul, tu viejo listón del colegio cayó en sus manos.

"Algo prestado y azul," murmuro atándolo en su muñeca izquierda.

"Lo siento mucho," se disculpo haciendo intentos bastante vagos por ocultarse de ti. "En verdad no quería que me vieras así, deseaba sorprenderte…"

"Recuerdas que escogimos los vestidos juntas, ¿cierto?" le dijiste burlonamente. "Ahora déjate de tonterías Mio-chuan y preocúpate por ser feliz," le ordenaste, forzabas tu rostro para sosegar un poco tu sonrisa, los músculos que la formaban te lo estaban pidiendo a gritos.

Era mucho más que evidente que desbordaba felicidad.

Te hiciste un hueco entre todo el desorden que causo su preparación, observándole caminar de un lado a otro, brillando cual hermosa estrella.

Irradiando tan sólo por ese breve instante para ti y sólo para ti.

No prestabas atención a sus palabras pero entre sus tomas de aire llegaban a tus oídos cosas como el futuro, los hijos, el tiempo para la música o la vida misma.

Para cuando recordó que aún estabas ahí y volvió a verte, notando que sonreías como una completa idiota.

En ese momento toda esa luz que empezaba a cegarte se apago y su semblante mostro confusión, exponiendo por primera vez en todo ese tiempo sus verdaderos nervios.

"Crees que hacemos lo correcto, ¿verdad? Somos tan jóvenes y…" la ansiedad hizo de las suyas, algo que esperabas ya de ella. Te acercaste y le diste un abrazo similar a los que le dabas de pequeña para limitar el aire que entraba, cosa que al final la calmaba.

Sin que viera tu rostro contestaste: "He estado esperando esto a tu lado todo este tiempo sólo por este día… Pero si crees que no es lo correcto, aún podemos cancelarlo" añadiste.

"¡No!" su reacción fue tan natural que la sonrisa que se había fugado volvió a ti. Esta vez te hiciste de sus manos, compartiéndole así un poco de tu paz.

"¿Lo piensas también Ritsu?" pregunto mirando al techo con la cara totalmente carmesí.

"¿Qué exactamente?"

"Que a esa persona a quien le damos nuestro primer beso siempre estará ahí, ¿lo crees?" dicha pregunta te rondaba a ti mucho antes de que todo esto se concretara, "Yo creo que se convierte en la persona que amaras verdaderamente por siempre." Termino contestando mejor que tú la pregunta.

Tu sonrisa esta vez se limito a tus labios no logrando obligar la alegría en tus ojos. "Gracias Ricchan."

Más no fuiste capaz de responderle con palabras, en su lugar pensaste la respuesta que deseabas dar o las miles de palabras que anhelabas escuchar.

Pero no lo arruinarías, era un día demasiado especial.

"Cierra los ojos Mio," le pediste enérgicamente, ella inquirió sin articular sonido. "Vamos, no es como si fuera a poner percebes en tu vestido."

Te miro con pánico pero termino por suspirar y negar con la cabeza algo para sí misma, después hizo lo que le pediste.

Llevabas una vida entera deseando hacer lo que hacías en este instante, te desprendiste de tu vieja cómplice y la acomodaste perfectamente entre los cabellos negros de Mio, sin imaginar aún en los más locos de tus sueños lo bien que le quedaría.

"¿Qué haces?"

"¡Sonríe Mio-chuan!" sacaste la cámara mientras rodeabas con un brazo a Mio, y tomaste esa última foto que bien podría mostrar toda tu amistad. La diadema amarilla resaltaba junto con sus mejillas ruborizadas, su tierna y sorprendida sonrisa avergonzada sin que la travesura de la tuya se viera opacada. "Se termina el tiempo, arréglate pronto."

Saliste de ahí, todavía mirando la foto, entonces y sólo entonces tu sonrisa se rompió.

"¿Tainaka-san?," Un joven tan alto como Mio se tropezó contigo.

"Ya casi está lista, así que, si deseas llegar vivir, te sugiero que no entres," el joven te hizo caso a la primera, tan dócil y gentil como tu mejor amiga.

Lo seguiste hasta un gran salón, él continuo hasta el centro, justo frente al altar, mientras tú te reunías con las viejas integrantes del HTT las sillas ubicadas especialmente para ustedes.

"¿Dónde estabas? Está por comenzar," te reprendió Mugi-chan.

"Debía entregar algo prestado y azul," contestaste secamente, fuera de la cercanía de Mio, la alegre sonrisa flaqueaba, tus labios temblaban bastante siquiera de pensarlo. Ya no era tan fuerte como para permanecer.

Minutos después toda la atención se centraba en el pasillo y en el precioso ángel que se asomaba, a su lado, el señor Akiyama se mostraba orgulloso sujetando la mano izquierda de su hija donde un listón se veía sí te concentrabas en ello.

_ "¿Lo piensas también Ritsu?.. Que a esa persona a quien le damos nuestro primer beso siempre estará ahí, ¿lo crees?" _

La pregunta resonó en tu mente al mismo tiempo en que su mano soltaba la de su padre y se unía a otra.

_Siempre… _susurraste esta vez dejando correr una lágrima por tu cara.

Olvidar aquel primer beso era algo que jamás podrías hacer, así como renunciar a las palabras con las que Mio lo había descrito.

No habías dado otro desde ése…

Recordabas claramente como fue, la manera en que un juego te había enganchado para siempre a esto. Lo viste en un manga y te pareció divertido, tanto como lo que sucedió enseguida… Mio cerró por menos de un segundo los ojos y tan pronto lo hizo, te arrojaste a sus labios para robarle aquel primer beso.

Tu primera intención fue la inofensiva curiosidad, ya demasiado tarde le diste su verdadera importancia, precisamente cuando Mio volvió de una cita y te platico lo perfecto que fue su _primer beso._

Naturalmente olvido tu tierno crimen y lo sabías por la forma en que lo miraba a él, tu pequeña travesura fue omitida gracias a su corta edad y al ataque de un resfriado terrible el día posterior a tu juego.

_"Yo creo que se convierte en la persona que amaras verdaderamente por siempre…"_

Viendo la última escena de tu amistad como la conocías en la pequeña pantalla de la cámara, siendo el último minuto que aprovechaste para crear ese recuerdo en lugar de hacerle llegar tus sentimientos fue el mismo momento en que te reflejaste en sus pupilas.

Aquel primer beso bien podría ser tu clara fortuna o tu eterno castigo.

Y por el breve instante en que sus ojos se conectaron decidiste que sería lo primero, sin importar lo que te deparase el destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota final.<strong>

Estaba viendo cosas para inspirarme con mi otro fic cuando una imagen salvaje sobre una diadema en la cabeza equivocada apareció, una cosa llevo a la otra, tenía ganas de escribir algo no tan cursi y no tan feliz... en fin, el producto ha sido este tras dos días de mutilación a mi materia gris xD

Por lo tanto, sólo será un **One-shot.** (Soy mala muajaja)

Bueno ha sido todo por hoy, si están pendientes de la otra historia, mi plan es actualizar el 15 de Enero.

Nos estamos leyendo.

Se valen tomatazos y abucheos (Pobre Ricchan, nomás no la dejo en paz)

También reclamos por utilizar la narración en segunda persona de manera en que sólo yo me entiendo.

* * *

><p>El primer review me marca que hubo una confusión, Mio se casa con aquel joven docil y tan alto como ella, porque bajo su punto de vista su primer beso y su primer amor fue él, NO Ritsu, ya que ella no recuerda ni remotamente que el primero en verdad le pertenece a su amiga.<p>

Las cosas serían diferentes entonces...


End file.
